


Another Year Older

by cazmalfoy



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday musing of a certain redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

x  
  
Dino both loved and loathed parties. On one hand a party was an excuse to drink as much alcohol as possible; on the other hand, a party was an excuse to drink as much alcohol as possible.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like to drink until he could barely remember his own name, he just found that memories were generally easier to recall when one wasn’t totally out of ones head at said time.

He hadn’t even wanted a party in the first place; he would have been more than content to have a quiet beer in his local. Instead he had been forced into attending a huge party where everyone made a fuss over him and felt it their duty to remind him that he was in fact a whole year older than he had been the previous day.

A passing waiter frowned and glared at him as the redhead snatched a glass of champagne from the shoulder high tray. But the ex-Delta Force didn’t care, if he was going to be subjected to a party he was going to do it drunk.

"Too much of that is bad for you," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Dino turned and glared viciously at the newcomer. "I don’t care," he scowled. "I didn’t even want to be here in the first place. But someone… mentioning no names, wouldn’t let me turn it down."

Terry Thorne flashed him a handsome smile and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, mate? All work and no play make Dino a very, very dull boy."

"I play," the other man muttered into his champagne glass. "I play a lot."

"Wait until you see your birthday cake," Terry murmured in Dino’s ear. "It’s big enough for a grown man to fit inside."

The Australian smirked and finished his beer; he handed the empty bottle to a nearby waiter before disappearing. 

He bid his friend goodbye and headed away, leaving Dino alone to drink all he wanted as he wished for the night to come to an end so he could go back to living his relatively normal life where people got kidnapped and no one threw birthday parties.


End file.
